


The Map Section Will Never Look The Same Again

by swv



Category: Alkaline Trio (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swv/pseuds/swv
Summary: Matt and Dan gets up to no good at the library.AU without significant other(s).





	The Map Section Will Never Look The Same Again

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened.  
Actually, this have been outlined on my drive for some time now and I just finished it off during the "we had nothing to do at work for a week and I was bored"-week.
> 
> And, no, I know how that sounded. This hasn't happened. I don't claim to know anything. This is fiction.
> 
> I feel a bit conflicted about this though; I find the Trio friendship so pure and lovely, and don't want to fetishize it. But I also have always loved the lesser ships (I have a 7 piece fic partly done on my drive about a character showing up in 6 episodes of Suits) and can't help but love Dan and Matt together.
> 
> Anyway, not gonna drag this on for too much longer. Just enough to say that this have only gotten one read through (by me), so there could be some wonky stuff in there.
> 
> Enjoy!

Matt pulled up outside the library and looked at his watch, he was half an hour early to pick up his boyfriend from work, but it was a good thing. He had been on his bike for the last forty-five minutes and he needed to stretch his legs.

He stretched out, felt something in his back pop and walked into the library in search of his partner. He had missed Dan all day and couldn't wait to be close to him again. Not even those last thirty minutes. 

The library was one of those modern buildings, with white walls and big windows into every conference room. Even the staff room had big glass walls looking out over the entrance to the library. It was nothing like the libraries Matt had growed up with and he didn't like it at all, but Dan seemed to appreciate it and that was good enough for Matt.

He found Dan standing at the checkout counter, reading something on the computer in front of him, and had to smile at the adorable frown on his partner’s face.

"Hey babe." Matt said and rounded the counter to hug his boyfriend from behind, breathing a sigh of relief as he finally was close to Dan again. "Did you have a good day?"

Dan took hold of Matt's hands and wrapped them tighter around himself, leaning back into his embrace. "It's good now."

Matt laughed and hid his face against Dan's neck, breathing his partner in. "That bad?" Dan shrugged and Matt held on closer to him. "Then how about we get take out for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, but just know that I know that you always try to get out of making dinner when it's your turn by getting take out." Dan mumbled, snuggling back further and turning his face to kiss Matt's hair to lessen the harshness of his words. Matt just snorted at the statement, not having anything to say to his defense; it was all true.

They stayed like that for a moment, just relaxing against each other - too close together for a public workplace. Matt didn’t care and Dan didn’t seem to either, it wasn’t like there was a big rush in the library this late anyway and Matt really needed the closeness; his day hadn’t been much better at his mundane job. They were interrupted by a loud moan from between the bookshelves. 

"What the fuck was that?" Matt asked, finally pulling back from Dan. The sound was enough to remind him that they weren't alone.

Dan sighed. "What do you think it is?" Matt leaned back against the counter and laughed at the pained expression on Dan's face. "Shut the fuck up, it's not you who have to enforce the rules about silence every day."

"Does this happen every day?"

Dan shrugged and took hold of Matt's hips to pull him closer. "I found a group trying to have group sex in the map section earlier today, had to force them to clean lube off all the books."

"Well…" Matt placed a hand on Dan's chest, looking down at his hand and following the pattern his fingers drew on Dan’s chest for a moment, to think, before looking up at his boyfriend again. He had gotten a  _ really _ good idea. "How about we show these kids how it's done?"

"They seem to know what they're doing." Dan deadpanned, hands skidding up under Matt's shirt and Matt squirmed at the tickling feeling.

"Come on! That's either a porno or kids looking at too much porn, no one sound like that during sex."

“You do.” Dan leaned in to kiss up Matt's neck, biting down under his ear and Matt couldn't help but rock his hips against him. He had definitely missed  _ this _ today. "Okay, fine, but you're bottoming because I'm not showing off my ass at work."

Instead of answering Matt took hold of the belt loops on Dan's pants, pulling them flush together and kissing his boyfriend messily. The thought of getting fucked in public was enough to get him going and he was already feeling a warmth spreading down his stomach and to his crotch from the conversation and Dan's hands under his shirt. Dan seemed to get with the program quickly enough and lifted Matt up on the counter, fitting himself between Matt's legs.

Matt took hold around Dan's neck as he kissed and bit his way down Matt's throat, pulling the collar of Matt's shirt out of his way and sucking a bruise into the hollow of Matt's collarbone. Matt whimpered at the actions, rubbing over his own dick to relieve some pressure. As Dan's hand joined his and started pulling on his buttons, Matt pulled away and leaned his forehead against his boyfriend's.

"I love that you wanna fuck me pretty much anywhere, but maybe that shouldn't be the first thing people visiting the library get to see?" Matt murmured, lost in the amazing feeling of his boyfriends hands.

Dan laughed and pulled back. "Come with me."

Dan took his hand and lead Matt towards the office. They got around a corner before Matt got desperate again. He pushed Dan up against the wall and sunk to his knees, licking a stripe over his jeans before opening them and pulling Dan's dick out. Matt looked up at Dan as he swallowed down his dick in one go, gagging a bit as Dan hit the back of his throat.

"Fuck, you look good like this." Dan mumbled and took hold of Matt's hair to guide him up and down his dick. "You couldn't wait two more seconds, until we were in the staff room, though?"

Matt just rolled his eyes and let Dan fuck his throat, trying to blink away the tears in his eyes to properly see his boyfriend enjoy him. Dan's eyes was shut, head tipped back and hips stuttering against Matt's face - just about everything Matt needed to get off. If Dan kept it up much longer Matt would most definitely come untouched in his pants.

He pressed his groin against Dan's leg and rubbed up against him, earning Dan's attention again. "You look so good when you're this desperate, babe." He said in his silky voice that sent shivers down Matt's back, fingers tracing the wet lines from Matt's tears. "You wanna get up so I can fuck you?"

Matt pulled back and Dan let go of his hair so that he could get his breathing under control. He leaned his head against Dan's leg, rubbing over the tight fabric of his pants.

"Have you confiscated any lube recently?" He asked, right at the edge from next to no stimulation and ready to fall over into his orgasm whenever.

Dan laughed and helped him up. "There should be some in my desk." He said and took Matt's hand, leading him into the staff's office.

Matt pulled his jacket and pants off while Dan walked over to his desk, and when Dan turned to him Matt grinned. Excitement from what they were about to do was getting the better of him. He sat down at the edge of the conference table in the office and made a come hither motion at Dan.

Dan's eyes was dark as he walked around his desk, pretty much stalking up to Matt as he took in as much of Matt's half naked body as he could.

"Don't have any condoms, are you fine with that?"

Matt rolled his eyes and leaned back on his elbows as Dan stepped between his spread legs. "As long as you're clean?"

Dan leaned down to kiss him, opening the bottle of lube as his tongue explored Matt's mouth  _ very _ thoroughly. "Only you who can give me anything, babe. Was asking in case you didn't wanna leak all the way home?"

Matt didn't even care to answer him as Dan entered him with the first finger, instead tipping his head back and moaned unrestrained. As he felt Dan bend down him to lick along his dick, he looked down to meet Dan's eyes between his legs.

"Stop, Danny, gonna come embarrassingly fast if you keep that up."

Dan sucked him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around Matt's dick before pulling off and adding another finger.

Matt tensed up, squirming on the table as Dan's fingers prodded inside him and found that sweet spot that got Matt to the edge all over again. He started to move his hips to meet Dan's hand as he tried to loosen Matt up.

"You gonna have to relax, babe. Need to get you relaxed on my fingers to be able to fuck you." Dan leaned over him and mumbled against his lips, kissing him to calm him down enough to get a third finger inside him.

Matt wrapped his legs around Dan's hips and laid back on the table, breathing through wave after wave of pleasure crashing through him as Dan prepped him.

Suddenly Dan's fingers pulled out and before Matt could protest he felt Dan's dick press against him. "Sorry, can't hold back any longer. Need to fuck you." Dan gasped as he pushed all the way inside Matt in one slow thrust.

Matt held his breath and moaned loudly as Dan finally bottomed out. He pressed his thighs close to Dan's sides to keep him still, to get a reprieve to calm himself down.

After a minute he looked up at Dan, their eyes met and a tension passed between them. Dan pulled out almost all the way before fucking back into Matt, making Matt's toes to curl in pleasure. He whimpered unrestrained as Dan sped up.

They locked eyes with one another, Dan was starting to sweat and Matt whipped it away from his forehead while Dan sought for that spot again. There was some minutes before Dan managed to angle his thrusts just right and Matt shouted at the action.

"Yes, fuck yes! Come on, want it harder." He gasped out as Dan put more weight behind every thrust. Matt gripped the edge of the table to not slide across it at every push into him. "Danny, please, I need more."

Dan's fingers dug into the soft flesh of his hips and Matt curled in on himself at the pleasure going through his body at Dan's every move. He was out of breath and every muscle twitched as they moved together, voice cracking as he wore it thin.

Dan bent down and kissed him, slowing down until Matt relaxed a bit against him. "How're you doing? Does it hurt, Matty?"

Matt shook his head. "Feels  _ too _ good, too much." He mumbled and rubbed his lips against Dan's face, desperate to be closer. Wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck to keep him near. "Not gonna last, have wanted this all day, been looking forward until we get home and you would fuck me so good-" Matt cut short with another shout as his whole body twitched at a particularly direct thrust that had his eyes rolling back for a moment. "And you know that the kinky things get me going. Like, fucking at work."

He looked up at the devious smile on Dan's face and made himself comfortable on the table again. Dan took a new grip around his hips and speed up while he reached one of his hands to jerk Matt off in time with his thrusts. Matt responded by scratching across the fabric of the back on Dan's shirt, too lost in the pleasure his partner was giving him. In their bodies moving together.

Getting close to the edge and ready to come, he leaned his head back. Arching hair chest up to Dan and looking across the room.

Upside down he looked out through the glass wall of the room and across the entrance hall of the library to two girls - maybe in their early twenties - with rumpled clothing and horrified looks on their faces. Dan pumped him once more and Matt came, moaning high and sight going white, eyes locked on his audience. Two thrusts more and Dan grunted while filling him up.

Dan rested his head on Matt's shoulder and Matt relaxed back into the table, carrying Dan's weight until his partner came down from what seemed to be a rather impressive orgasms. A few minutes later Dan looked up at him, fingers tracing his face in awe and Matt smiled back at him.

"You think we showed them?" Dan asked, pulling out of Matt's body and reaching for some napkins to clean Matt off the best he could under the circumstances.

Matt was still too out of breath and waited until Dan was done wiping him down before answering. "Oh, they saw alright."

Dan looked up at him again. Horrified. "They did WHAT?!"

**Author's Note:**

> That was that.  
You know what to do if you liked this. (Hint: it's the box underneath.)
> 
> Have some more fics done on my drive, but thought I’ll release them gradually to not flood the fandom.


End file.
